Cornelii Taciti de custodibus
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Secretos circulan alrededor de Norrisville: una chica que es normal y corriente, tendrá que cuidar al ninja, y otro chico de las mismas características Es el ninja. ¿Cómo se conocerán ellos dos? Lea para saberlo! K por el lenguaje
1. Prólogo

**Hello! Soy Tamami, para los que no me conocen. **

**Decidí escribir este fic, y al parecer, en fanfiction no hay muchos de esta categoría, y menos que me gusten de verdad :c así que decidí hacer uno.**

**Para mí, es uno de los pocos dibujos de ahora que me gustan.**

**El tiempo en este fic, es... un poco antes de el 1 er cap, ese del último baño a la izquierda. Unos mese capaz, nada malo.**

**No soy dueña de Randy Cunningham, 9th Ninja.**

**Bueno aquí va:**

Título: _Cornelii Taciti de custodibus_

_Epílogo…_

* * *

_[Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro estaba sentada tranquilamente en un escritorio. Al parecer, había un manual de extrañas escrituras a su lado. _

_La castaña empezó a recitar una frase en latín._

—_Cornelii Taciti de custodibus, ábrete*__—_

_Y luego, el libro empezó a brillar._

_Tras eso, la adolescente desapareció tras una luz blanca…]_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Desperté y me levanté rápidamente. Al abrir los ojos, por un instante podía 'recordar' de alguna manera, ese sueño. Pero luego, no podía y me dolía extrañamente la cabeza… Era como un presentimiento; no podía saber qué era, sin embargo tenía la vaga sensación de que era yo la protagonista de eso.

Mi madre me estaba llamando. Bajé a la cocina lentamente. Estaba cansada, pero eso no significaba que faltaría a la escuela. Si no, me tiraría un vaso de agua fría en la cara para despertarme. Y obviamente, no esperaría a que pasara eso.

Tomé mi desayuno, que consistía en un jugo de durazno junto con huevo y tocino.

Alice, a decir verdad, cocinaba muy bien. Pero sólo cuando tenía ganas. Era una madre malvada…

Luego cambié mi pijama a cambio de vaqueros ajustados azules y una camiseta amarilla, que era mi color preferido. En estos días hacía mucho frío, así que lo acompañé con una campera negra, con zapatillas del mismo color.

En mi escuela no se necesitaba uniforme. Bueno, a fin de cuentas, me resultaba mejor, podría llevar cualquier ropa que quisiera.

Salí de mi casa. El viento soplaba con fuerza en mi cara. Al tomar en bus, estaba congelada de pies a cabeza.

Odio el frío, pero también el calor. Prefiero un término medio… como la estación primavera…

No me gusta el instituto. No tengo muchos amigos, aunque sé que no importa el número. Es muy aburrido, sin sentido, ya que sabía los contenidos que enseñaban.

A decir verdad, lo odiaba por otro motivo. No tenía amigas; más bien, 'amigos'.

Me confundían fácilmente desde que era una niña. En kínder, los niños siempre charlaban entre sí, rumoreaban cosas desagradables sobre mí: de cómo confunden mi sexo o de cómo mi madre había hecho figurar en mi documento a propósito.

No tenían fundamento. Eran incoherencias. Sólo pocas personas me creían.

Incluso, aunque no me gustaba maquillarme, a los trece años lo hice, cansada de las cosas que decían de mí. Pero incluso, al hacer eso, decían de cómo es que un niño se pone maquillaje de mujer. También traté de dejarme crecer el cabello, pero el crecimiento era muy lento.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de que me confundieran. Dejé de hacerlo. Así, llevaría ropa de niño siempre.

Mi madre nunca supo esto. No quería preocuparla…

Bueno, basta de recordar esos recuerdos. Seguiré con la historia.

Había llegado al recinto. Mis dos amigos me esperaban: Mike y Anthony. Ellos fueron unos de los primeros que me creyeron. Los apreciaba mucho.

En clase, bromeaba con ellos, me reía, conversaba en clase. A veces me hacían olvidar las cosas que me preocupaban. Luego, de un período de aburrimiento, al cambiar de clase donde no estaban ellos, era hora de irse. Suspiré con alivio.

El cielo tenía un agradable color azulado. Caminaba por la acera, mirando mis zapatos.

Casi inmediatamente, escuché un estruendo proveniente del otro lado, enfrente de donde estaba pasando, que hizo que me sobresaltara.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

Tuve el impulso de irme. Pero la curiosidad me ganó. Así que, muy despacio, me dirigí hacia allí.

Al llegar, observé mi entorno, lo que hizo agrandar mis ojos.

Una persona vestida de un traje del color blanco peleaba con un robot gigante, similar a un simio.

"¿Quién es?"

Luego me quedé quieta, mirando como un espectador, detrás de una pared. Era impresionante… Un ninja. Peleaba con una espada de acero que brillaba con la luz del sol. El robot se echó hacia atrás. Le había asestado una cortada en sus circuitos.

Pero… a pesar de eso, el robot atravesó a esa persona. La sangre corría por su pecho, que rápidamente el blanco se tiñó de rojo.

"¡No!" Pensé "Tengo que ayudarla"

Parecía que el robot se desplomó tras caminar unos cuantos pasos. Tenía miedo. Mis piernas temblaban. Soy una cobarde.

En realidad, tendría que preocuparme más por la persona con traje que porque fuera a reincorporarse el robot y me matara. Soy una mala persona… era muy fría…

Luego de que se fuera, llamé a un hospital, y me coloqué al lado del paciente.

Era una mujer. Antes que se la llevaran, con un hilo de voz me dijo:

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí —

— No… ¡No lo hice! Y deberías guardar tu esfuerzo para otra cosa importante —

— Ya no importa… igualmente moriré — Mencionó, con amargura.

— ¡No digas eso! — Exclamé — Lucha por tu vida… ¡No puedes morir aquí! — Le supliqué, agarrando su mano de improviso. A decir verdad, le había tomado confianza de principio. Pero, parecía en muy mal estado, y por consecuente, era como ver morir a un conocido.

Ella me miró a los ojos tranquilamente — No me importa morir, ¿Sabes? Es algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano… —

— Toma — me dijo, dándome su máscara blanca — Esto es para ti—

"_¿Para mí?"_

— No puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo, no mío… —

— Por favor… hazlo por mí — Suplicó, con escaso aire.

Acepté. Agarré la máscara. Sentía ganas de llorar. Una chica que no le importaba morir… "¿Acaso ella sabría que moriría? Por qué… ella…"

Luego se llevaron a la mujer en la camilla. Me sentía horrible…

Después me alejé y volví a mi casa, cuidando de que Alice no viera el estado de mi ropa. Ésta había sido la primera vez que veía una persona en ese estado.

Al llegar a mi cama, pensaba en la cara de esa mujer. No quiero que se muera.

Luego de varios minutos, examiné la máscara blanca.

Estaba totalmente intacta, sin ninguna mancha. Me extrañaba.

Me daba curiosidad, así que intenté ponérmela.

Y, a la velocidad de un suspiro, todo a mi alrededor se nubló…

Al abrir mis ojos, un dolor atravesó mi cabeza. Todo era blanco: las paredes, el suelo. No podía distinguir bien cuál era cuál. Observé con detenimiento. Varios puntos negros estaban enfrente de mí. Estaba equivocada; eran palabras.

"Hola, nuevo guardián. Nosotros somos los secretos guardados a través de generaciones. Ha pasado a través de los elegidos, y al morir se elige a el sucesor.

Tú eres la siguiente. Y tu misión: _Proteger al ninja..._

* * *

_Fin Epílogo_

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado TTwTT lo había dejado a la mitad, y luego empecé a ver Randy Cunninghamm de nuevo, y no sé, me dio algo que tenía que terminar el epílogo o.O**

**Buahaha mi Oc luego aparecerá dentro de 2 caps junto a Randy *-* Y Howard, por supuesto, no hay que olvidar de él. Son Best Friends xD**

***Según el traductor de google es: manual de los guardianes. No sé, no se me ocurría otra cosa e.e**

**Bueno n.n dejen Review, que sería como inspiración para el escritor, creo…**

**Si alguien sería tan amable de mostrarme dónde, por lo menos, conseguir los capítulos desde el 20(más o menos) hasta el 50(creo que está hasta por ese cap) se lo agradecería mucho, y también podría ayudarme con el fic.(puede ser los sub en inglés)**

**Perdónenme si puse mucho la palabra 'blanco' :c es que no se me ocurría otra cosa**

**Bye bye! Los veo en el próximo Cap. Trataré de hacerlo más largo, o más enriquecido en vocabulario. Pero no prometo nada :P**

**Tamami**


	2. Escuela Nueva

**¡Hola otra vez! °-°)/ ¿Cómo están? Mi segundo cap! Esta actualización fue en un día xDD**

**No tengo un momento predeterminado para las actualizaciones. Pero bueno, espérenlo con ansias (?**

**Gracias a los Review de Ironninja 3, Perturambo8 y Fiorella1223.**

**Respuesta a:**

**Ironninja: siempre me equivoco con los epílogos y prólogos xDD. *se dirige a los demás* la actualización anterior es prólogo….**

**Perturambo: Perdón, no entiendo en qué pag es, ¿Me muestras bien cuál es la dirección web? Igual gracias :3 te agradezco.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Fiorella1223, que quería un fugaz actualización)?.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Randy Cunningham, 9th ninja.**

* * *

_Capítulo uno: Escuela Nueva_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Ninja? ¿Cómo la mujer que vi con extrañas vestimentas? Pensé, sorprendida. Ya tenía muchas cosas que procesar. ¿Guardián?

Como leyéndome la mente, otras manchas negras aparecieron, reemplazando a las anteriores.

El guardián fue, desde hace décadas, era una persona que aguardaba en las sombras, esperando por atacar al enemigo por detrás cuando el ninja esté desprevenido. Siempre alerta, el guardián protege y vigila al ninja cuando éste no puede defenderse…

"Como un guardaespaldas" Pensé.

Pero, ¡Yo no acepté esto! Además, "¿Cómo sé que esto no es un sueño?" Le dije, como conversando normalmente entre dos humanos.

_Ella te eligió… y tú tendrás que ser la siguiente…_

Luego, sentí que el dolor de cabeza se disipaba de golpe. Cerré los ojos.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, estaba en mi cama, con la máscara sostenida en una mano.

_¿Qué diablos… fue eso?_

Alice me llamaba a comer. Parece que había vuelto de comprar los ingredientes de la cena.

Me tomé mis minutos, ya que estaba un poco confundida. Y al llegar el comedor, extrañamente, mi madre no estaba para nada enojada conmigo.

— Oye, ¿Sabes Isabella(1)? ¡Creo que te encontré una escuela nueva! —

Justo cuando estaba agarrándome un gran pedazo de carne, tosí ávidamente, en busca de agua.

— ¡Mamá! — Le dije, enfadada — ¡¿Qué estás decidiendo por ti misma?! —

—Bueno, es sólo para conocer, según dicen es una escuela buena, pública y queda cerca de casa… Además, ¡Puede ser una gran oportunidad para que puedas hacer amigos!— Mencionó, esperanzada.

—Pero… —

—Nada de peros. Vamos a visitarla y punto. Seguramente te escribiré allí —

Alice siempre decide cosas por sí misma. Yo no tenía tanto problema en cambiarme, con todo lo que me molestaban… Aunque, lo único era que no quería dejar a mis dos mejores amigos.

Decidí ponerle una condición.

— Puedo… ¿Despedirme de Mike y Anthony apropiadamente? —

—¡Claro que sí! —

Me deprimí por culpa de un capricho de mi madre.

_***Flashback***_

_Un niño castaño estaba llorando. Esperen. No, era una niña. _

"_Peter dice que soy un niño" "¡No lo soy!"_

"_Hola Isa, ¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo un niño de cabello rubio, sentándose al lado de ella_

"_Oh, nada Anthony. Todos creen que soy un chico. ¡¿Qué no ven que soy de sexo femenino?!"_

"_Pero no puedes asestarle un bofetada a cualquiera que te haga enfadar. Si tú quieres ser más femenina, compórtate como tal"_

"_Tú… ¿Me crees?"_

"_Sí" Le dijo el pelirubio, sonriéndole "Siempre creí que Isabella era un niña"_

_La niña empezó a llorar "Yo… n-no sab-bía que alguien p-podría creerme"_

"_Mike también cree lo mismo" _

_De repente una niña pelinegra empezó a decir: "Hey Anthony, ¡No te juntes con ella! No es buena compañía"_

"_¡Basta de molestarla! Todos ustedes…. ¡¿Qué no tienen vergüenza, molestando a una persona que no hizo nada malo?!" Dijo otra persona, de orbes celeste._

_Luego dirigió la vista a la niña "Nosotros vamos a protegerte. ¿Podemos ser amigos?"_

_La castaña se incorporó rápidamente. "¡S-sí!" Dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga. _

_***Fin flashback***_

Por esa razón, tengo que despedirme de ellos. Y pensándolo bien, no es el fin del mundo. Aunque sea un capricho de mi madre, los podré visitar a menudo…

Luego de haber pensado positivamente, los esperé en la puerta de la escuela.

Al decir esas dolorosas palabras 'adiós, me cambio de escuela' ellos me abrazaron. No iba a llorar. Pero les dije que igualmente los visitaré diariamente, contándole las cosas que irían pasando.

"_No te preocupes, Isa. Somos tus amigos, y siempre lo seremos"_

Me despedí de ellos, y volví a mi casa. Gracias a lo que me dijeron, estaba más animada.

En la mañana, fuimos a ver al director de mi nueva escuela. Su nombre, o su apellido, era Delgadillo. Vaya nombre para un director.

Recorrimos el hall, y todas las instalaciones. Mientras caminábamos, observé que un chico de cabello en punta, de color castaño intimidaba a otro, de pelo rubio.

— Hey Bucky, ¿Quieres que te haga calzón chino? —

"Oh, por dios, parece que mis futuros compañeros se tratan 'muy bien' entre sí, en esta 'hermosa escuela'" Pensé, con sarcasmo.

Al terminar, se acordó que las inscripciones eran después de las vacaciones de verano, e inmediatamente después de un día, podría empezar mis estudios.

"Genial"

Extrañamente, el verano se pasó volando. Sumida en los videojuegos y mi linda computadora, no había cosa mejor que eso.

Antes de empezar las clases, empecé a creer las palabras de la visión que había tenido. Decidí ponerme la máscara de nuevo, para ver que ocurría.

Mi cuerpo fue cubierto por una especie de tela, literalmente.

Sólo se veían mis orbes negros.

Este traje me sienta bien" Pensé, mirándome al espejo.

Una línea negra que no había visto antes, recorría los brazos y piernas. Mis manos eran del mismo color, como guantes.

Sentí que había algo cerca de mis pies. Era un libro.

Me dolió nuevamente la cabeza.

"Esta jaqueca es horrible" Pensé, masajeando mis sienes.

Algo me decía que abriera ese libro. Cada vez me dolía más la cabeza.

El impulso me ganó. Lo abrí lentamente.

Nuevamente, al abrir mis ojos, estaba rodeada de blanco, a diferencia que tenía el traje.

"_Encuentra al ninja_"

Oh, sí. Parece que es mi primera misión. Pero, ¿No puede ser más claro? ¡No sé dónde diablos puede estar!

Hablé a la nada, creyendo que me respondería.

—¿Cómo sabré dónde se encuentra? —

"_Lo sabrás. Tu destino es encontrarte con él_"

Cerré los ojos, y estaba de nuevo en mi cuarto.

"Ay, sí, como si el ninja estaría cerca de mí" Pensé. Estaba enfadada. Primero me dicen que soy un guardián, y luego que yo sabré quién es el maldito ninja. Claro, lo reconoceré a lo lejos… que estupidez.

Me saqué la máscara, y se fue casi inmediatamente lo demás.

Bueno, mañana será un nuevo día. El día en le diré al director que mi nombre es Zack, así no me molestarán.

* * *

…**Al día siguiente…**

Tenía bastante sueño. Levantarme a las 6 am de la mañana era algo que, definitivamente, algo muy desagradable.

Bajé, luego de cambiarme una ropa casual: unos vaqueros negros y una playera azul. Simple y práctico.

Mi desayuno de hoy era cereales con leche.

Bueno, esta vez mamá no me amenazó con tirarme agua fría en la cabeza, ya que se había ido antes por asuntos de trabajo.

Salí de casa, cogí las llaves y caminé por la acera. Ya no era necesario tomar bus, la secundaria de Norrisville estaba cerca.

Al entrar al recinto, le dije al director mi nombre falso, es decir, Zack. Aclararle que no mencionara mi nombre. Mencioné mi situación, si es que podría no decirle a mi madre esto.

— Si esto no afectará tus notas dentro de la escuela, haré lo que dijiste. Ten cuidado, igualmente. No sé para qué quieres hacer esto —

— Gracias, señor Delgadillo —

Lo saludé, y me paré enfrente del aula de 9no Grado. Respiré hondo, y abrí la puerta.

Un profesor musculoso y regordete, al mismo tiempo, estaba dándoles hojas a sus alumnos.

Me miró, al pasar enfrente del pizarrón.

— Ah, ¡Tú eres el estudiante nuevo! ¡Dime señor Bannister! Y, ¡Preséntate rápido! —

Asentí. Parece que el director les había dicho a los profesores.

Todos me observaban.

—Yo soy Zack Damon. Gusto en conocerlos —

La clase estaba en silencio. Una gota de sudor atravesó mi rostro.

Hasta que…

— Oh, qué lindo nombre… ¡Zack! —Exclamó una chica castaña.

— Puedes venir a nuestro grupo cuando quieras, chico nuevo — exclamó un chico de cabello negro.

Supongo… que estoy encubierta…

— ¡El tema son las vacaciones! ¡Y tu asiento es al lado de Cunnigham! —Gritó, 'amablemente', saltando un poco de saliva.

El chico a mi lado, en cuestión, era de cabello violeta, orbes azules, y una camiseta o playera roja con una línea blanca, que estaba oculta por un buzo.

Mi redacción, diciendo la verdad, sería:

"**Yo soy una maldita guardaespaldas que tiene que cuidar al ninja, que observó una mujer malherida, y ahora finjo ser un chico en la escuela.**

**Ah también tengo que encontrarlo y no sé dónde diablos se encuentra"**

Sí, eso es lo que pondría. Pero todo eso nadie me lo creería.

Además, no creo que sería bueno decirle a alguien este secreto.

El profesor estaba por venir, y arrebataba las hojas rápidamente. Escribí que jugué a los videojuegos, y me mantuve con la computadora. Cosas comunes que nadie sospecharía. (Aunque también hice eso)

Al observar a mi compañero, observé que tenía escrito: **¡Yo soy el ninja!**

Cosas absurdas que pensaban los fans de ese personaje.

Lo extraño era que el chico, Cunnigham, rompió el papel en pedazos, y se lo dio a Bannister.

—Parece que este chico está en problemas— Canturreé por lo bajo.

— ¡Un ocho! —

"_¿Qué?"_

—Oh bueno, la cosas injustas pasan siempre— Resoplé.

Terminó la hora.

Me dirigí a la cafetería.

…_**En un lugar lejano…**_

_El guardián ha sido eliminado, señor._

_Muy bien. Gracias por la información, Viceroy._

"_La nueva guardiana será elegida…"_

_¡Hey! ¡Chico extraño! ¿Y qué hay del ninja? _

_Tranquilo, Mc Fist. El ninja aparecerá._

_Las dos sombras desaparecieron. La hora de que empiecen a moverse las piezas está empezando…_

…_**Volviendo al escenario anterior…**_

Unas chicas me invitaron a su mesa. Pero tenía la impresión que no saldría nada bueno de eso. Me senté en un lugar vacío.

Y, de repente escuché alguien que gritaba.

— ¡_Bomba de humo! ¡Hola alumnos! Soy yo… ¡El ninja_! (2)— Exclamó una persona, vestida con un traje negro con líneas rojas.

"El diseño es muy parecido al mío"

Pero, es muy extraño. ¿Él no tendría que ser cauteloso? ¡No puede mostrarse así!

Ojalá pudiera saber quién es para explicarle… las _reglas…_

* * *

_**Fin cap 1**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Un personaje misterioso apareció. Utilicé el Oc de Ironninja3 ya que me dejaba y quería que lo usara xD (Espero que te guste, es algo que apareció en las sombras)?**_

_**En el próximo cap aparecerá la lucha muy rápida entre un robot raro(Los que vieron ese cap 1 lo sabrán, no voy a dar spoiler porque en un fic que hice me decían que para los que no vieron eso, que no ponga e_e) **_

_**Bueno, los veré en el prox cap. ¡Dejen Review! ¿Les gustó, no les gustó, les encantó? ¡Dejen allí su opinión! xDD**_

_**Aclaración 1: bien, este es el nombre de mi OC n.n fíjense que en prólogo no lo había puesto... creo...**_

_**Aclaración 2: las copié, lamentablemente no tengo imaginación u.u' pero me parecieron geniales)? xDD**_


	3. Encuentros extraños

**Jeeeelow! He aquí el 3 er cap. Espero que les guste. La verdad, lo único que no me gusta es que repito a veces mucho: 'dijo' o hago los caps muy cortos. Perdón si no actualizo rápido, es que siempre me bloqueo Dx. Lo que sí, me esfuerzo mucho en la prolijidad de los fic, haha. Recomienden el fic a sus otros pares, si les gusta esta categoría(?**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Randy Cunningham, 9th ninja.**

**Respuesta a: (y gracias a ellos)**

**Fiorella 1223: De nada, y no, no me apuraste, es sólo que como que eso hizo que haga el cap rápido)? o.O**

**Ironninja3: Ahí está lo del auto de Delgadillo LOL. También puse en este cap tu OC, espero que se ajuste a la descripción que me has dado, si no, perdóname uwu.**

**Iryun-rm: Hasta ahora, sólo se entera una persona. Pero, de acuerdo a cómo se desarrolla la historia, veré cómo va la cosa. Pero no lo sé xD**

* * *

_Capítulo tres: Encuentros extraños._

La primera cosa que había pensado, era en realidad: ¿Es éste el ninja?

Porque no lo parecía.

Había mucha gente alrededor, como extasiadas. No sé qué tiene de bueno admirarlo. No es algo impresionante, desde mi punto de vista.

Aunque era la persona que buscaba, no esperaba que se presentara enfrente de tantas personas… Incluso estaba el director… Qué decepción.

— Como ninja que soy, tengo que estar preparado para todo — Alardeaba, parado sobre una mesa. Se disponía a irse cuando un chico pelinaranja lo detuvo. Alegaba que quería que espere para que su amigo pudiera verlo. La figura de traje se negaba. Y al cabo de diez minutos, un robot extraño, apareció de la nada, rompiendo las paredes de la escuela.

_"Parece que alguna que otra aula no habrá. ¡Genial!"_ Pensé, esperanzada. Luego me di cuenta que no podría estar parada para siempre. Tenía que observar en las sombras, como me decía el libro. A pesar de eso, la idea no me gustaba para nada, ya que era como si fuera un fantasma…

Observé una puerta al lado de la cafetería, la dejé entreabierta, para observar la pelea. Y casi inmediatamente, fue disparado hacia la pared, atravesándola.

_"No es cuidadoso para nada…"_ Decepcionada, fui tras él, poniéndome mi máscara. Era por si no pudiera con ello.

Parecía que el chico era la primera vez que usaba el traje. Era muy inexperto, ya que el 'monstruo' lo golpeaba rápidamente.

Tocó el timbre. Teníamos clases de nuevo, pero tendría que saltarme para observarlo de cerca.

De repente, no lo encontré por ningún lado. ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

¡Oh no, lo perdí de vista!

Busqué por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba.

Estaba tan cansada de correr, que fui al lavabo a refrescarme un poco.

Al salir, del baño de chicos se escuchaba un golpeteo.

…

* * *

Me acerqué a ver qué pasaba, y era esa cosa con lo que había luchado el ninja. Para que no me viese, me escondí. Luego observé salir al monstruo enfrente de mí. Extrañamente, no me vio.

No podía atacarlo. El que tenía el traje negro se tendría que ocupar. Me daba una rabia e impotencia, el que él se ocupara solo, y yo sola serviría como repuesto…

Lo seguí, ya que lo mantendría vigilado. Se dirigió a donde aparcan los coches. Después empezó a romperlos uno por uno.

_— ¡Mi auto! —_ Se escuchó a lo lejos, una voz de hombre.

Tenía ganas de intervenir. Como… 'deseos' de luchar. Ya que el justiciero no aparecía, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

El ninja apareció de nuevo. "_¡Por fin!"_ Pensé, aliviada por no tener que buscarlo más. Igual, estaba enojada.

Escondiéndome detrás de un trasto destrozado, observé la lucha.

Más bien, ese chico estaba esquivando los golpes. Espera. Con el tentáculo, le pateó y golpeó al robot.

Siguió regodeándose otra vez. ¡¿Puede por una vez no distraerse?!

Y el enemigo sacó un brazo del medio de su pecho. Un poco inesperado, la persona de orbes azules sacó una espada por detrás de su cabeza.

_"Eso está mejor…"_

Y al cabo de poco tiempo, lo destruyó por completo.

"Seguramente aprendió a luchar mejor. Pero ¡Yo todavía no puedo entrometerme! ¡Entrené como me dijo el libro, pero nada ha pasado aún!" Pensé con enfado.

Había traído el libro en la escuela, aunque era un poco riesgoso. Lo consulté.

_Un __guardián__ no debe apresurarse. La oportunidad vendrá cuando __menos__ lo espera._

— ¡Yo quiero pelear junto al ninja! ¡¿No puedo hacerlo?! — Le grité, con enojo.

De repente abrí los ojos. Parece que esta estúpida cosa no me responderá…

No sé de qué sirve el traje, si no puedo usarlo.

Me había deprimido. Durante el transcurso de la clase, no tuve más entretenimiento que mirar por la ventana. Los árboles y sus hojas se movían al compás del viento. La brisa fría parecía envolverme…

_— ¡Damon! ¿¡Me escucha, señor Damon!? —_ Gritó una voz.

Era el profesor. Parecía enfadado.

— Sí, lo escucho claramente— Le respondí, perspicaz.

Mejor era no buscar problemas. Atraería la atención, y eso no quería que pase. Respondería sin enfadarme, tal como un robot.

— Ya que me escucha bien, ¿Usted podría tranquilamente decirme cómo resolvería este problema? — Sonrió, burlonamente, señalándome lo escrito en la pizarra.

_"Él en realidad quiere que yo le responda mal, y encontrar una excusa para llevarme a detención"_ Pensé, sabiendo su intención.

Me dirigí hacia donde indicaba. El ejercicio era éste:

_Uno de los lados de un triángulo rectángulo es tres pulgadas más grande que el lado más corto. Si la hipotenusa es tres pulgadas mayor que al lado más largo. ¿Cuáles son las dimensiones de los lados del triángulo?_

_"Tan fácil"_

Mostrando mis habilidades, resolví el problema. Rápidamente volví a mi asiento, para no querer ser más el centro de atención, ya que me había dejado llevar.

—_ Detención_ —

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

— Por falta de atención. Como verá, ese problema ya lo habíamos visto. —

Ese profesor había logrado cabrearme. Sólo por no haber visto esa pequeña falla, quería ponerme en detención. Como suponía.

Pero ya era muy tarde para corregir mi error.

Me resigné, que era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Podía suprimir mi enojo con el pasar de las horas.

Al terminar la clase, todos se iban a casa. Menos yo.

¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?! ¡Encima tener que soportarlo por una hora y media! Definitivamente odio la escuela…

Al entrar en el aula, descubrí varias personas estaban en la misma situación que yo. Pero a diferencia de mí, ellos se lo merecían. Lanzaban papeles, cuando no estaba el profesor, otros directamente, molestaban a los demás para pasar el tiempo. Solo uno parecía estar en calma en todo ese caos. Era un chico de cabello azabache rizado, con ojos marrones. Un chaleco color negro tapaba su boca, inscrita una **'M'** amarilla en el lado izquierdo.

Aunque parecía normal a primera vista, sentía que no lo era. Parecía desprender una extraña energía…

— ¿Qué tanto me mirás? — Dijo él, molesto.

— Oh, nada. Perdóname — Le dije, apresurándome. Era una de esas personas que se molestaban por cualquier cosa…

El adolescente se rió. — Sólo te estaba jodiendo… Me llaman **'M'** — Se presentó.

Su personalidad era extraña. Pero, le dije mi nombre, para no ser maleducada. Me acomodé atrás suyo. Transcurrió la hora tranquila, salvo por algún molesto papel que me tiraban en la nuca.

Antes de irme, el llamado '**M'** me dijo de querer invitarme a tomar algo cerca de la escuela. Algo me decía que no debía hacerlo

Rechacé su oferta sin faltarle el respeto y me iba a retirar, cuando...

— _¿Sabés? Yo sé que vos sos una mujer…_ — Declaró, con voz baja, algo cantarina, que yo sólo escucharía.

"..."

¿Cómo es que lo había descubierto?...

* * *

**Fin cap 3**

**Bueeeeno, por fin terminé el cap que tanto me costaba :'D. La cosa va queriendo, igual no sé como armar el prox cap, seguramente tendrán que esperar un poco TwT.**

**Introduje el 'personaje propio' de Ironninja3. Espero que te haya gustado como quedó :c**

**Ah, el problema no sé si en realidad, es tan difícil xDD Lo busqué en yahoo respuestas. **

**Al principio, en realidad quería poner, en la parte que se enoja con el manual de guardianes, introducir a Howard y Randy. Pero, no se me ocurría como quedaría, además, la relación entre ellos irá ahora para más adelante. Pero tengan paciencia :3**

**Isabella no sabe todavía quién es el ninja. Eso, y que cree que el ninja es muy incopetente xD Pero más adelante (Adelantos everywhere) cambiará su opinión respecto a él...**

**En fin, acá termino las notas de autor. Dejen review, que eso me ayuda a seguir el fic :D.**

**_Review = Inspiración._**

**_EDITADO _**


End file.
